The present invention relates to thermophotovoltaic (TPV) power generators which convert infrared radiant energy to electric power using low bandgap photovoltaic cells.
An earlier filed copending application Ser. No. 08/702,184, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,906 disclosed a TPV generator including a platinum wire coil inserted in the flame of a burner and surrounded by a circuit of low bandgap TPV cells. In that unit, the heated coil glows and emits infrared energy. That infrared energy is received by the TPV cells and converted to electric power. Excess heat from the TPV cells is removed by convective air cooling through fins attached to the outside surface of the cell circuit. Variations of that basic small TPV generator include units having ceramic emitters with infrared emission spectrums matched to the TPV cells in place of the platinum wire coil.
An example of the units described in the earlier filed application have the following dimensions. An emitter has a diameter of about 0.5 inches and a height of about 1.5 inches. A 6 volt TPV circuit includes 24 cells and has a diameter of about 2 inches and a height of about 1.5 inches. The cell circuit is cooled by 24 radial fins. Each fin is about 3 inches tall and 2 inches long from tip to base. In the example, the complete TPV converter assembly is about 6 inches in diameter and three inches tall, not including the height of the fuel/air mixing tube. Generators made according to those specifications typically generate about 2 watts of electric power with a steady state cell operating temperature of 90 degrees Celsius.
Needs exist for TPV generators having increased power output while maintaining compact package sizes. Needs further exist for economically viable TPV cell generators having increased power per cell. Needs further exist for compact TPV generating units that are easily adaptable for use in a variety of potential applications.
The present invention is a compact electric power generating unit that provides for high power outputs. The unit includes a basic TPV converter assembly and a fan for improving cell cooling. The assembly includes a fuel/air mixing tube, an infrared emitter, a TPV cell circuit surrounding the emitter, cooling fins extending from the cell circuit and a cylinder enclosing the tube, emitter, cell circuit and cooling fins. A fan is positioned at a bottom of the cylinder for forced air cooling. When the fuel valve of the mixing tube is opened, the fuel/air mixture is ignited at the top of the cylinder. The resulting combustion heats the emitter. The heated emitter emits infrared radiation, which impinges on the TPV cells of the cell circuit and is converted to electric power. A portion or all of the generated electric power is delivered from the circuit to the fan. The fan, equipped with the constant power supply from the cell circuit, blows air upward past the cooling fins, thereby greatly improving cell cooling. Excess electric power converted by the cell circuit may be distributed for other useful purposes.
Relative to a TPV generator using only convective cooling, the present generator unit allows cooling fin length from tip to base to be halved and fin density to be quadrupled, such that about ten times more waste heat is removed. That allows for the production of ten times more electric power while not increasing the diameter of the unit beyond the dimensions of a unit with convective cooling. For example, for a 6 inch diameter generator, fin length in the present unit decreases from 2 inches to one inch, thereby allowing the cell circuit diameter to be increased from 2 inches to 4 inches. By doubling the circuit diameter, twice as many cells may be included in the circuit, thereby doubling the output voltage from 6 volts to 12 volts. Also, the emitter diameter of the present unit may be increased from 0.5 inch to 2.5 inches, providing for a five fold increase in emitter area and emitter power for a given emitter temperature.
The fan of the present unit provides benefits beyond enhanced cell cooling. As the fuel/air mixing tube is contained in the cylinder, the fan provides for an increase in combustion air flow, which in turn allows for an increase in fuel flow and results in increased emitter temperature. By increasing the emitter temperature, substantial increase in output electric power is realized.
The example of the present unit, including the TPV assembly, the cylinder and the fan at the base of the cylinder, provides for electric power outputs in the range of 20 watts. The fan itself consumes minimal electric power, in the range of 1 watt.
While the present forced air cooled TPV generator has a wide range of possible embodiments and applications, three preferred embodiments are immediately useful.
In one preferred embodiment, a fuel cylinder is located in the cylindrical enclosure beneath the fuel/air mixing tube and above the fan. The diameter of the fuel cylinder is preferably significantly less than the enclosure diameter, such that air from the fan passes upward around the fuel cylinder and past the fins for cell cooling. A handle is provided on the cylindrical enclosure for rendering the TPV generator easily portable. In a 20 watt version of that TPV generator including one pound of fuel, the approximate dimensions of the unit are 6 inches in diameter and 12 inches in height.
In a second preferred embodiment of the present invention, the TPV generator is secured to the inner surface of an exterior wall by a mounting bracket. A fused silica (glass) shield surrounds the emitter assembly and extends upward. The shield functions as a chimney and leads to a small exhaust hood which routes exhaust gases outward through an opening in the exterior wall. The small exhaust hood, which is preferably approximately 2 inches high and 4.5 inches wide, is hinged at its top to the wall, thereby allowing the hood to be easily lifted for igniting the generator.
A third preferred embodiment of the present generator is configured for use in recreational vehicles, sailboats, mountain cabins and other small living spaces where a large fuel (e.g., propane) cylinder is already present. A fuel line from the fuel source leads directly to the fuel/air mixing tube, thereby eliminating the need for housing a fuel cylinder in the generator enclosure. Other features, including a wall mount, chimney and exhaust hood may also be included. The removal of the fuel cylinder from inside the enclosure renders the TPV generator much more compact. The resultant wall mounted TPV generator is preferably only about 12 inches high from the bottom of the fan to the tip of the exhaust hood. That embodiment generates heat and light in addition to 20 watts of electric power and is easy to install.
In any of the embodiments the chimney and exhaust hood may be configured to remove only the combustion exhaust. In those cases the blown air that cools the fins, heats the enclosure. The blown air also circulates over the exhaust hood, transferring heat from the hood to the room. In embodiments where it is desired not to add heat to the room, the exhaust hood also conducts the blown air out of the room.
A thermophotovoltaic generator apparatus includes a thermophotovoltaic converter assembly, a fan positioned for generating an updraft from beneath the assembly, and a housing for enclosing the fan and the assembly. The assembly preferably includes a fuel source, a fuel/air combustion chamber connected to the fuel source for allowing hydrocarbon combustion. An infrared emitter in the combustion chamber emits infrared radiation when heated by combustion gases resulting from the hydrocarbon combustion in the combustion chamber. A receiver positioned around the infrared emitter receives the infrared radiation and converts the radiation to electric power. A heat shield positioned between the receiver and the infrared emitter prevents exhaust gases from contacting the receiver. The infrared emitter is preferably perforated, and the heat shield is preferably a fused silica heat shield that is transparent to infrared energy. The receiver includes a circuit having an inner surface facing the emitter and an outer surface, thermophotovoltaic cells connected to the inner surface of the circuit, and heat sinks connected to the outer surface of the circuit. The heat sinks preferably have radial, vertical fins. An infrared selective filter may be positioned between the heat shield and the receiver. The fan blows air across the fins and sinks.
The fuel source is preferably a fuel cylinder enclosed by the housing and carrying a hydrocarbon fuel. A valve is positioned between the fuel source and the mixing tube for regulating the flow of fuel into the combustion chamber. The fuel source is preferably selected from the group consisting of a propane fuel source and a butane fuel source. The fan blows air along the fuel cylinder and then over the heat sink and fins.
The combustion chamber of the converter assembly preferably includes a fuel/air mixing tube having a lower end for receiving fuel from the fuel source and an upper end for housing combustion. The mixing tube has a cylindrical body with multiple combustion air inlet holes. In preferred embodiments, the mixing tube has a combustion region positioned at a top end of the cylindrical body, the combustion region defined by side walls of the emitter and ceramic top and bottom discs extending between the emitter side walls. The fan blows air into the air inlet holes as well as over the heat sink and fins, increasing combustion air.
An electric conduit carrying wires routing at least a portion of the generated electric power from the receiver to the fan extends at least partially between the receiver and the fan. Electric power may be further routed via the electric conduit to an electric power outlet. The electric conduit preferably includes a slip connector for facilitating disconnect and reconnect of electrical connections extending between the receiver and the fan.
In preferred embodiments of the present apparatus, the housing takes the shape of the receiver. In preferred embodiments, the housing has generally cylindrical side walls, an open top and air draw ducts positioned in the side walls at a lower end of the housing. The housing may be divided into upper and lower sections. The upper section is removably connected to the lower section by connectors, such as latches. The upper section may also be rotatably connected to the lower section by hinges. Preferably, the lower section houses the fan and the fuel source and the upper section houses the combustion chamber, the emitter, the heat shield and the receiver.
For portable embodiments of the generator a handle extending from an outer surface of the housing is provided.
For wall mounted embodiments of the generator a bracket connectable to outer walls of the housing for connecting the apparatus to a surface is provided. In preferred wall mounted embodiments, the heat shield includes an exit end which extends beyond an upper edge of the housing. An exhaust hood is positioned at the exit end of the heat shield for directing exhaust gases away from the converter assembly. The hood is preferably hinged to an exterior surface for providing access to a cavity defined by walls of the heat shield. The fan blows air across the heat sink and fins, with the warmed air either returning to the room or exiting via the exhaust hood.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention the generator includes a thermophotovoltaic converter assembly, a remote fuel source connected to the assembly by a fuel line, a fan positioned for generating an updraft from beneath the assembly, and a housing for enclosing the fan and the assembly. A mounting bracket is connected to the housing for mounting the housing, fan and assembly on a wall. In one preferred embodiment a plate is connected to the exhaust hood and the mounting bracket for mounting the housing, assembly, fan, exhaust hood and mounting bracket as a single unit on a surface. The fuel source may be any acceptable fuel source, including a propane fuel source or a natural gas fuel source. The fan blows air between the housing and heat sink and over or into the hood and into or out of the room.
A thermophotovoltaic generator method includes the step of providing a thermophotovoltaic converter assembly including a combustion chamber, an emitter positioned proximate the combustion chamber, a receiver positioned around the emitter and a heat shield positioned between the emitter and the receiver, combusting a fuel/air mixture in the combustion chamber. A housing is positioned around the assembly such that the housing encloses at least substantially all of the assembly. The emitter is heated using exhaust gases resulting from combustion of the fuel/air mixture to produce infrared energy. The emitted infrared energy is collected by the receiver and converted to electric power. An updraft flow is created from beneath the assembly for cooling the receiver and for providing an increased combustion air flow. Preferably, generated electric power is routed from the receiver to the fan for powering the fan. The fuel source may be provided in the housing directly beneath the assembly or may be remotely connected to the assembly by a fuel line. Exhaust gases are preferably directed away from the combustion chamber via a passage defined by the heat shield and exhaust hood. The entire generating apparatus may be mounted on a wall.